Young & Engaged
by katiearbour95
Summary: It's a couple days before Josh and Caroline's wedding when Gabi comes into a bit of trouble one night when out with Sofia. Will Josh come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Gabi!" Sofia yells from the living room, putting on her last earring. "If we don't go now, all the cute guys are going to be taken."

"Do I have to?" Gabi asked, walking out of her room with her black strappy heels in her hand. "I mean, I don't mind playing wing woman, but I'm not really in the mood to find another guy that's going to have something wrong with him again."

"You have to get out there," Sofia said.

"But Josh is getting married this weekend," she said.

"All the more reason to find a date," Sofia said.

"I'm catering it," she said. "I don't have time for a date."

"Gabi, you have to stop living in the past," Sofia said.

"But the last guy," she started to say.

Sofia interrupted, "Just don't pick anyone who is on break, under 18, a nerd, or freshly broken up."

"Because that's what I go out and look for," Gabi says.

"Just do it for me," Sofia pleads.

"I hate you," Gabi said, sitting on the couch to put her shoes on.

"Yay," Sofia shrieked before grabbing her purse and coat and walking out the door.

Gabi grabbed her own before following after her.

At the bar, Gabi and Sofia grab a table near the back.

"Lighten up," Sofia said. "Smile. Nobody likes a negative Nancy," she shouted over the music.

"I don't want anybody anyway," Gabi shouted back.

"Go get us some drinks," Sofia shouted.

"Okay," she said.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. While she was waiting for them, a thin guy with brown hair slunk up to her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in her ear.

Gabi jumped, turning to look at the guy next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested," she said, turning back to the bar.

"I didn't ask," he said.

Gabi quickly grabbed their drinks and headed back to the table.

Sofia had a tall handsome guy with blond hair and blue eyes leaning against the table next to her. When she set the drinks on the table, Sofia turned and introduced him.

"Hey Gabi, this is Eric. Eric, this is my roommate Gabi," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Gabi said, grabbing her drink and taking a huge gulp.

"Do you want to dance," Eric asked Sofia.

"Absolutely," she said. He held her hand and led her onto the open dance floor where they began to dance very close.

Gabi took another gulp. She was not in the mood for a night out. Josh was getting married in two days.

"Looks like you need some company," the guy from the bar said, coming up behind Gabi and scaring her again. "You're awfully jumpy." He slid into Sofia's chair, facing her.

"Well, when strange guys sneak up on me," she said, "I tend to watch my back."

"I can cover your back for you," he said, grinning.

"I said I'm not interested," she repeated. She turned her chair the other way and that's when she noticed two bigger guys hanging at the bar, staring her down.

"Why don't we go outside and talk?" he asked. "I'll keep you company while your friend dances with the pretty boy." He put his hand on hers as if to hold it.

"I said, I'm not interested," she shouted, yanking her hand away. When she did, she saw both guys start to head her way, and the guy at the table grabbed her wrist this time.

"I'm engaged," she shouted. They all paused.

"Oh, really?" he said.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she could think of. The entire time, she was trying subtly to get Sofia's attention, but her eyes were glued to the guy that was holding her.

"Hello?" Josh said, answering the phone.

"Hey baby," Gabi said, smiling sweetly for the guys benefit.

"What? Gabi?" he asked.

"Do you think you could come meet me at the _Two-Door Bar?" _ she swooned.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Thanks, baby. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Gabi, what's going on?"

"Love you too," she said. "Bye."

"I'm on my way," he said, before she could hang up.

She put her phone back in her purse and looked at the guys.

They laughed.

"Nice act," the guy said.

"What?" she asked. "What act?"

"First off, you can't get service in here," he said.

"I have verizon. I get service everywhere."

"Second off, there's no way anyone could hear you."

"It's quiet on his end. He could make it out."

"And third off," he said, "No ring. You're lying to us."

"I am not," she said. "I just didn't want to wear it to a bar where it could get stolen.

"Why'd that girl say you were roommates then?"

"We're engaged, not married," she said. "Besides, how did you know that?"

"We know everything," he said, pointing to his two friends. "Now, let's go outside."

"No," she said, yanking her arm back again.

"You don't want to make me mad," he said, grabbing her arm again. "I'm just trying to keep you company."

"Sofia," she screamed out, turning her head towards the dance floor. "Sofia!" The music was too loud. Sofia never looked up.

"Come on," he said. "You'll be fine. You might even enjoy yourself."

He pulled her arm and began to drag her towards the entrance. She fought him for a while, stepping on his toes with her heels, but between him and the two guys, she had no chance. They managed to get her out the entrance, but lucky for her, Josh jogged up at that exact moment.

"Josh," she shouted. "Josh!"

He quickly spotted her and when he saw the guys holding her, he started running towards her. The guys immediately dropped her arm and she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. He held her back, protectively glaring over her at the guys.

She pulled back, but only to reach up and pull him down so she could kiss him. He was a little taken back, but kissed her back almost immediately, like it was natural. Her stomach felt like it was on fire.

She kissed her way to his ear, and making it look like she was still kissing him, she whispered, "They think we're engaged. They didn't believe that I called anyone before."

She finally pulled back, but only to wrap her arms around his waist again. He held one arm tightly around her and looked up at the three guys, who looked very surprised.

"I know you weren't just dragging my fiancé against her will, especially into a dark alley," Josh said.

"If she's your fiancé, where's her ring?" the main guy asked.

"Getting resized," he said. "It was a little big."

"I thought you said you left it at home because you didn't want it stolen?" he said.

"Well, I didn't," she said.

"It's none of your business either way," Josh said.

"Dude, calm down," he said. "We'll go."

"Good idea," Josh said. "Let's go home, Gabi."

"You said you lived with your roommate," the guy said, pointing at them.

"Seriously?" Josh asked. "Butt out."

"Well, if you're lying and she's not yours, then I'm going to take a spin with her."

Next thing Gabi knew, Josh let go of her and punched the guy in the nose.

"Don't ever. Lay eyes. Or talk. To her again." Josh said, pronunciation each phrase. "Understand?"

The two bigger guys started at Josh, but the leader called them off.

"Get me to a damn hospital you fools. I think he broke my nose."

Josh was rubbing his fist. Gabi just stood beside him, hands covering her mouth in shock.

The three guys walked off and Josh turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, bringing her hands down but leaving her mouth open.

"You sure?" he asked.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his middle again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she kept repeating.

"It wasn't a problem," Josh said. "You know I'll always keep you safe.

"Thank you," she said, beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey," he said, wiping the tears from her face. "It's okay now. You're going to be fine."

"Thank you," she said yet again.

"Come on," he said. "Let's really go home."

"Wait, Sofia," she said. "I need to tell her I'm leaving."

After letting Josh pay cover and all but kill the guys for letting Gabi be dragged out unwillingly, they finally made their way to Sofia.

Gabi quickly explained what happened and after Sofia apologized a bunch of times, she told her that Josh was taking her home and wanted to make sure she would be alright.

"Yah, go ahead. Eric can take me home," she said.

After hugging her goodbye, Josh led her out of the bar, his arm never leaving her side until he helped her into his Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't my apartment," Gabi said.

"I know," he said, parking the car. "I didn't think you would want to be alone after that."

"You're right," she said. "I keep imagining him crawling through my window to get me back for blowing him off or you punching him."

"You can stay in my guest bedroom tonight," he said. "But Gabi, he has no idea where you live."

"He knows that Sofia's my roommate and I never told him that," she said. "And Sofia will take practically any guy home."

"One day, that's going to catch up with her," he said. "Thanks,' he said to the doorman. He still had his hand on Gabi's back as he led her to the elevator.

"I keep telling her that but she keeps saying 'You gotta get out there. Find someone new.'' she said, dropping her voice to mimic Sofia.

"Not that I'm objecting," he said, pressing the button, "But why is she pushing you so much to find someone?"

"To help me get over," she stopped, realizing what she almost said. "My last serious boyfriend," she finished.

"It has to have been awhile," he said. "I don't remember you having a serious boyfriend."

"Yah well, he was really great," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He realized he still loved the girl he was with before me," she said, thinking carefully.

"That sucks," he said. "The rebound always gets the bad end."

"Yah," she said.

When they got to his floor, they walked into the familiar penthouse, but what was very unfamiliar was the fact that it was silent and all the lights were off. Gabi found herself automatically clinging to his arm when she couldn't see anything.

Josh reached over and flipped on the lights and the penthouse lit up.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her looking back and forth across the room.

"Yah," she said scanning the room. She walked up to the glass sliding door that led to the balcony and locked it.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"That's my job," she said.

"Only between the hours of 8am and 8pm," he said.

"Sure," she said. "I'm hungry." She laughed.

"What?" he asked, moving to the kitchen.

"I'm curious to see what you can do. If you have a personal chef, why on earth would you know how to cook?" she said, sitting on a barstool across from him.

"It can't be that hard," he said.

She exploded into a fit of giggled. "Do you not see my 'I'm gonna mess this up' face every time you give me some ridiculous meal to plan?"

"No," he said confused. "You worry about cooking."

"This dinner has to be perfect," she mimics him. "Of course I worry! What if I can't do it? What if I burn something or I forget an ingredient. You can't imagine what I would feel like if one of your dinners went badly because of me."

"I didn't realize I was putting so much pressure on you," he said.

"It's fine. I can handle it," she said.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"You mean you can't tell?" she dramatically gasped. "Maybe I really do have a superpower."

"What?" he asked.

"Just make what you want," she said.

"Even I don't know what I want," he said.

"Mac and cheese," she said.

"Mmmm…that sounds good right now," he said.

She laughed.

"Wow, you really are good at this. I'm glad you're my chef," he said, smiling at her.

"Me too, because let's be honest, had you met Chef Michael, I would not have even had a chance."

"I don't know," he said. "I think I'd rather have someone who's not afraid to feed me normal food than someone who's going to make me eat small portions of 'pretty' food."

"Chef Michael's a great chef!" she shot back.

"I'm not arguing that," he said. "But I'm sure chef Michael would never make me double-stuffed deep fried Oreos."

"That's true," she said.

"And he wouldn't look as good serving them."

"Josh," she said throwing a kitchen towel at him, "You're getting married in two days!"

"So?" he said. "I can appreciate the view."

She blushed a bright shade of red. He looked through the cabinets, but didn't seem to be able to find what he was looking for.

"Where's the box of mac and cheese?" he asked.

"What do you mean the box?" she asked. "I don't cook anything from a box. I can't believe you would think I did."

"Maybe I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.

She laughed before getting up from her chair and coming around to help. She started pulling things out and before he could blink, she had something on the stove cooking.

"That was fast," he commented. "How do you remember how to make so many different things?"

"How do you remember all those computer code things?" she countered.

"I don't know, I just do," he says. "You type them enough times and they stick."

"Same goes for cooking," she says. "You make it enough times and it sticks."

"Maybe I should watch you cook more," he said.

"Nope," she said. "If I taught you how to cook, you wouldn't need me around anymore."

"Yah, well I won't know how to tell what I want," he said.

"So you're going to pay me to tell you what you want to eat?"

"Yup."

"You're crazy," she laughed. She strained the pasta and then added the rest of the ingredients before pouring it into two bowls. They sat down at the bar side by side and began to eat.

"Mmmm," Josh said. "You're a genious."

"Thanks," she said. "It was my mom's recipe."

"You must have had a delicious childhood," he said.

"Yah," she said laughing, "That's one way to put it."

After talking and laughing and comparing childhoods, Gabi cleaned up the kitchen and was about to go to bed when Sofia called.

"Hello?" Gabi answered.

"Where are you?" Sofia asked. "I just got home and you're not here."

"I'm at Josh's," she said.

"Gabi," Sofia said, "Do you remember what happened last time you stayed at Josh's apartment?"

"Yes," Gabi said, "but we're not drinking and he's getting married in a couple of days. We're not that stupid."

Josh looked up from his spot on the couch, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Gabi, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Sofia, I'll be fine. I'm an adult you know."

Josh got up from the couch and took the phone out of her hand.

"Hey Sofia, it's Josh. Gabi is just staying over because she was a little shaken up over what happened tonight. She's staying in my guest bedroom."

"You better behave yourself. Keep your pants on, boy," she said.

"Excuse me?" he said. "I have the utmost respect for Gabi. It happened one time, and we were drunk. Get over it. We have."

Sofia laughed on the line. "Please. Neither one of you has gotten over this," and with that, she hung up.

Josh handed Gabi her cell phone back.

"How do you live with that?" he asked.

"I work here 12 hours a day," she answered. "Trust me, that's the only reason."

"I would go crazy if I had to be around her like that," Josh said, settling back on the couch. Gabi sat beside him.

"You put up with Caroline. She's crazier than Sofia," Gabi pointed out.

"She is not," Josh gasped. "Caroline's high maintenance, not motherly."

"You're right, you're right," Gabi said. "I just don't know how you can deal with someone so self-centered."

"That's gonna be my wife," Josh said, "How can you say that?"

"Is it true?"

"What?" he asked.

"Is it true?" she repeated. "Is she self-centered?"

"I guess, but…"

Gabi interrupted. "Is she high-maintenance?"

"Yah, but.."

"That's all I'm saying," Gabi said, getting up. "I'm not judging you. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting in to."

"Gabi," he said as she got to the stairs, "Thanks."

"I'll always be here for you, Josh," she said. "Not only do I care about you, but after all you've done for me, you deserve it."

She turned and climbed up the stairs.

About a half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of Josh's robes.

"Hey, Gabi," he said coming around the corner. "I thought you might want a t-shirt to sleep in. I can't imagine that dress would be very comfortable." He handed her one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks," she said, "For everything, Josh. I really appreciate all that you do for me."

"No problem," Josh said smiling. "See you in the morning."

"Night," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi jumped up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Looking around, she realized where she was and began breathing again, very heavily. Josh came sliding down the hall, barely making it through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were too late," she said. "He took me out back, and he, he…" She paused, trying to slow her breathing. "It was just a dream. I'm sorry I woke you, Josh."

"Hey, hey," he said, coming to sit beside her. "I made it. You're safe. I will never let anything happen to you," he said.

"I know," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She mumbled into his arm, "It just seemed so real."

"It's okay," he said, wrapping her into a hug. "I'm here and you're safe. That's what's real."

"Thank you," she said. "Again."

"You don't have to thank me, Gabi," he said.

"You don't have to do this. You shouldn't be taking care of me. You have Caroline."

"I can take care of all my girls," he says. "You, Caroline, my mother, Yolanda. I'll always be around, even when I'm married."

"You're the best, Josh," she said.

"I know," he said smiling. He got up to leave, but she stopped him.

"Josh," she grabbed his hand. "I hate to ask this after everything that happened and with it being the night before your wedding rehearsal and all, but would it be too weird if you sat with me until I fell asleep?" she asked.

"No, no," he said, coming back to sit by her. She scooted over and he laid beside her.

"Thanks," she said. She laid her head on his chest. "It just helps that I can feel you right here," she explained.

"It's fine," he said. "Sleep tight, Gabi."

"Goodnight, Josh."

"Oh hell no," they woke up to the next morning. "We are not doing this again."

Gabi opened her eyes to see Yolanda standing over her. She moved her hand and felt a warm body beneath it.

"Josh, wake up," she said, shaking him.

"Give me 5 more minutes," he mumbled.

"Josh," Gabi pleaded. "Wake up!"

"Yah you better get the hell up because your going to be married in less than 48 hours to another woman!" Yolanda shouted.

Josh finally opened his eyes, taking in his surrounding.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Before what?" Yolanda asked.

"Wait, no," Josh said, trying to find the words. "We just, I but, nothing happened."

"I had a little problem last night that Josh helped me with," Gabi explained, "And he made me sleep here to protect me but then he came in here because I had a bad dream and he must have fallen asleep before he could leave but nothing happened, I swear," she rambled.

"I don't want to hear it," Yolanda said. "Both of you, get dressed now and get to work. We have a rehearsal to get to and we still have a bunch of stuff to go pick up."

They jumped out of bed and when Yolanda saw what Gabi was wearing, she gave her another look.

"I didn't have any other clothes," she said.

"Get dressed and get cooking Missy."

After a very quick run home to change, Gabi was back and in the kitchen. She had a rehearsal dinner to prepare for. She was making her spaghetti and garlic bread along with a tossed salad. Not to mention she had to made Josh's grooms cake for tomorrow still.

As she cooked, she saw the rest of them running around like crazy. Yolanda was trying to get all the decorations and things packed that were being stored at the penthouse to go with them to the club. Elliot was following Josh around like a puppy, trying to get him to try a couple different ties on and let him shine his shoes.

That afternoon, they all set off to pick up the last few things on their way. Gabi was wearing a pink floral dress that Sofia had brought by that afternoon, but Josh still had to pick up his tux for tomorrow from the dry-cleaners. Yolanda had to stop and sign to get the flowers delivered and Elliot was going to talk specifics with the photographer and videographer.

They traveled in a group, having rented a limo for the next couple of days. They got out to walk to the stores that held what they needed. What they weren't expecting was who they would walk into on their way.

"Ah look, it's the happy couple," said a guy with a bandage over his nose.

Without thought, Gabi grabbed on to Josh and all but hid behind him.

"You're lucky all you got was a broken nose," Josh said. "You deserve so much worse after what you did to her."

"What?" Yolanda asked, totally confused.

"Who is this?" the guy said, slinking up to Yolanda. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing following the happy couple around?"

"You need to learn how to butt out," Josh said coming towards him. The guy backed up, but only enough to reveal that he had four guys with him today.

"You're Eric," Gabi gasped, pointing at the tall blond one. "You were with my roommate last night."

"Someone had to distract her so I could get to you," the main guy said. "Until you called your fiancé. Clearly someone was having problems if you would have seen her face in the beginning of the nights," he said to Josh. "Did you even know she was upset?"

"I know your giving her nightmares," he said.

"Ah, so I'm in her head. Perfect."

Josh started at him again, but Yolanda stopped him. "Don't get in a fight. The last thing we want are wedding pictures of you with a black eye," she said.

"Ah, so the couple is getting married today?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Yolanda said. "Who are you again?"

"You see," he said. "I'm their worst nightmare. I tried to make a move on your pretty little friend here to cheer her up last night, but a certain fiancé got in my way. "

"I'm confused," Yolanda said.

"Yolanda, take Gabi and go into the shop with Elliot. I'll deal with this."

Surprising everyone, he put his forehead to Gabi's saying, "I'll take care of this. Go somewhere safe," and then kissed her. Nothing insanely passionate, but a quick peck on the lips that was still enough to give her butterflies.

"Be careful," she said back, looking deep in his eyes. She grabbed Yolanda's hand and dragged her into the shop before she could say something to blow their cover.

"What the hell?" Yolanda said as soon as they got inside. "I thought you said nothing was going on."

"Nothing is," Gabi said, pulling out her phone and dialing 911. She put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring. "He was pretending to be my fiancé to get me away from those guys last night," she explained.

"_911, What's your emergency?"_

"Yes, I'm on 1st street in front of the Beautiful Videos shop and there are some guys threatening to beat up my boss."

_"What happened?" _

The guys tried to rape me last night and my boss came and rescued me, and he ended up breaking one of the guy's nose, but they found us today and are looking for revenge.

_Help is on the way. Try and stay where you are._

"Okay thanks," she said, hanging up.

"I think you were supposed to stay on the line with them," Yolanda said.

"Good to go," Elliot said, walking up. "Where's Josh?"

"Hopefully winning a fight," Yolanda said.

"What?" Elliot said. "You left him out there?"

"I had to get away so I could call the police," Gabi gasped.

They all raced to the window to see them circling. Josh was still trying to talk his way out of this.

"Keep talking, baby," Gabi whispered. "Help will be here soon."

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews. It really gets me pumped to want to write even more. Don't be afraid to give me a critique though. Tell me what you really think. I can't improve if I don't know what I am doing wrong. Thanks!**

**Also, I haven't posted this yet, but these characters don't belong to me, they belong to ABC Family. **

**I promise I will try and complete the story as soon as possible. I went back to school last week, and I'm sure most of you know how insane that is in college. **

**Thanks again, and I hope you're enjoying my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super short Chapter. Was just a good cutting place when I wrote it. Enjoy :)**

They watch as the guys continue to circle. They can't hear what's being said, but they see the guys edging closer and closer. Josh is talking, but the guys are just glaring at him, not looking like they're going to give up.

Suddenly, the sleeze that hit on Gabi takes a step forward and throws the first punch. Luckily, Josh ducked in time, but the other guy managed to get a kick into his stomach. Bending over from the pain, Josh backs up a little.

"Hurry up, police," Gabi mumbled. "What do we do?" she asked them.

"I'm going out there," Elliot said. "Maybe I can at least stall them."

"And how are you going to manage to do that?" Yolanda asked.

"Look at this body," he said, motioning to himself, "I turn heads everywhere I go." With that he marched out the door.

"Oh no," Gabi said. "This is getting insane."

Josh swung back, hitting the guy in the face, but one of his goons in turn did the same to Josh, before he could retaliate, they all paused at a familiar voice.

"Hey, hey, hey," Elliot said, coming out of the shop. "What's going on here?"

"Just handling some personal business," the guy said. "If you move along, you won't get hurt too."

"Do you know who you're punching?" Elliot said. "Cause I promise, you're going to hate yourself when you find out."

Josh was frantically shaking his head in a 'no' motion.

"Who?" one of the goons asked.

"That's Josh Kaminski," Elliot said.

"We have a millionaire on our hands, boys," the guy said. "How about, instead of beating you up, you give us 40 grand, and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks, Elliot," Josh said.

"Aren't you marrying some rich girl princess tomorrow?" the guy asked. "Caroline Huntington, right?"

"We've been telling you about the wedding," Josh said.

"That's not Caroline," the guy said. "Her name is Gabi."

"Yah, well," Josh struggled to find the right words, but was interrupted when the guy punched him across the face again.

"You lied to me," the guy said. "No one lies to me."

Josh retaliated this time. He swung back, getting in a great punch and possibly breaking his nose again. Before long though, sirens could be heard.

"That little…called the police," the guy said. "Let's move. I'll be back for my money, Mr. Kaminski."

"I'm not giving you squat," Josh said.

When the guys turned to flee, they came face to face with the police.

"Going somewhere, boys?" the police officer said.

Gabi and Yolanda rushed outside.

Yolanda marched up to the police to tell him exactly what went down today and last night.

Gabi rushed to Josh's side. She cupped his face, moving it from side to side to assess the damage. She grabbed his hand and gently led him to a bench in front of the store. They sat down and Gabi reached in her purse and pulled out a wet wipe. She gently wiped at the blood on his face. Even with her being gently, he winced at the sting. He had a cut to the right of his eye and the other was very quickly turning purple. His hand gripped at his stomach the entire time.

"I am so so so so sorry," Gabi muttered over and over again.

"Gabi, it's fine," Josh said. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from getting hurt."

"What did I ever do to work for someone so amazing?" she asked.

"Hey, what did I do to get the best chef ever?"

She smiled. With one final wipe, she said, "That's the best I can do. We need to get you some ice soon though."

"Thanks, Gabi," he said.

"Don't thank me. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"This isn't your fault," Josh said. "That jerk is who started all this."

"Can I get a report from you two?" A police officer asked, approaching them.

After giving their reports, they headed towards the chapel for the rehearsal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's the bride?" the minister asked. "I have a ceremony to commence in 2 hours. I don't have all day."

"She's not answering her phone," Josh said, pacing in the front.

"Well, is there someone who can stand in for the bride?" he asked.

"Oh me, me, me, me, me," Elliot said, running to the platform.

"How about her?" the minister said, pointing to Gabi.

"Oh, no no no," she said. "No, no."

Next thing she knew, she was standing on the platform across from Josh.

The minister led them through the ceremony, making them hold hands, and pretend to slip invisible rings on their fingers.

"Do you mind if I practice my vows, since Caroline's not here?" Josh asked.

"Uh, I guess not," Gabi said.

He held both her hands and stared into her eyes. "Caroline, from the moment that we met, you took my breath away. You were the most stunning sight I had ever seen. We meshed together so well and every time you smiled, my heart skipped a beat. That smile is worth spending the rest of my life trying to see it as much as I can."

Gabi smiled. ''That was good," she hesitated, looking for the right words, "But."

"But what?" he asked.

"Nevermind," she said. "They're your vows, what do I know."

"No, tell me, Gabi," he said. "What was wrong with them."

"They lacked love," she said. "You basically just said she's beautiful."

"I'm glad I practiced them on you, first," he said. "Help me fix them."

"It's got to come from your heart, not mine," she said.

"Please," he begged.

"Well," she said. "You have to keep in mind that this is your promise to each other. And maybe say why you promise this."

"Okay," Josh said. "Let me try this again. I promise to you Caroline, to always financially support you and to always take care of you. I promise to always stick by your side, no matter what. I promise to work through any problems we have and to always um, to always…" he paused.

"That's better," Gabi said. "You're still lacking love though."

"What would you say?" he asked.

"I, uh," she looked down.

"Gabi?" he asked.

When she looked up she knew exactly what she would say.

"Josh, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. I love the way you care about everyone close to you. I love how even though you're in a class way above the rest of us, you treat everyone with respect. I love how you'll drop whatever your doing to rescue me. I love how you can go from depressed to impressed in a half a second. I love how you give everyone a chance, even if they don't come close to deserving it. I love the trust you have, always giving the benefit of the doubt. I love the way you treat me and the way you don't let anything stop you from doing what's right. Because of all this plus so much more, I fell in love with you. I just hope for the rest of my life, I can prove to be a fraction of the person that you are to me. You light up my whole world. Without you, I would be empty."

Josh squeezed her hands. "You have no idea the light you put in my life the day you walked into my penthouse. You can read my mind, always knowing exactly what I need. I find myself leaving my own events to come check on you make sure your okay. I love that we like the same songs and I love how well you really truly understand me. I love that you can do anything you put your mind to and that most of the time that is making me feel better. I love how selfless you are and how you jeopardize your own safety for the joy of the people you care about. I love everything about you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you and will always be there to try and be the person you are for you.'

"That was much better," she said.

"Was he talking about Caroline or Gabi?" Elliot whispered to Yolanda.

"The hell if I know," she said.

"After that," the priest said, "I'll announce, 'I give you Mr. and Mrs. Josh Kaminski. You may now kiss your bride."

Surprisingly, Josh reached forward, putting his hand behind her neck and gently pulling her forward. He leaned down, and…

"I'm here," Caroline said, coming into the room.

Josh let go of Gabi, putting a couple of feet between them.

"Sorry I'm late Juju," Caroline said, coming towards them, looking at her phone. She didn't look up until she got on the stand. When she did, everyone knew, because she let out a blood curdling scream.

"What is that?" she asked pointing at his face.

"Got in a little fight on the way here," he said. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" she gasped. "I can't get married with you looking like this. Do you know how many pictures they take at a wedding?"

"It's just a little cut, he said, I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow," Josh said.

Caroline gasped. "A little cut? You have a black eye and a bunch of cuts. Black eyes get worse before they get better!"

"It can't be that bad," Josh said.

Caroline reached into her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. She opened it and held it up so he could see himself.

He gasped. "Oh my gawd. I look, I look…."

"Hideous?" Caroline suggested, putting up her mirror.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Gabi said. "This is the man you love the man you're going to marry. You're going to have your bad days."

"That is not the face I'm marrying," Caroline said.

"So you're saying if I ever get hurt or beat up, you're not going to love me anymore?" Josh asked.

"I uh, I never said that," Caroline said. "I just want everything to be perfect for my wedding."

"You're wedding?" Josh asked.

"Our wedding, Juju," Caroline said, touching his arm, but keeping her distance. "You know what I meant." The look on her face still showed disgust.

"I'm confused," the priest said. "You're marrying her?" He pointed to Caroline in confusion.

"Yes," Josh said, a little warily.

"You guys see?" he said to Yolanda and Elliot.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"He doesn't?" he asked.

"No," they said.

"What about her?" he said, pointing to Gabi.

"Nope," they said.

"Does she?" he asked, pointing to Gabi again.

"Yup," they said.

"History?" he asked.

"Oh yah," they said.

"Ah," he said. "Well then, I'm off to my commencement. Josh, I hope you figure it out fast."

"What?" Josh asked. "Figure what out?"

"What your heart really wants, my boy." With that, the priest walked out.

"Who hired him?" Caroline asked.

"You did," Yolanda said.

"I don't like him," Caroline said.

"I do," Yolanda whispered to Elliot.

Josh looked confused, trying to figure out what just happened. Gabi was just as confused.

"Let's go Juju," Caroline said. "We have to go buy makeup to cover all this up."

"Um, Caroline," Gabi said. "I hate to intercede but don't you think you better clean and treat those cuts before you fill it with makeup?"

"You're right," Caroline said. "Don't intercede." With that, she dragged Josh out of the chapel, again, careful to control him, but not get to close. A disgusted look still plastered her face.

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'll keep typing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. The last two questions about Gabi were around the lines of, "Does she see that they are perfect for each other OR that they should be together and not these two?" Nope. "Does she like him/have a thing for him? Yup. And then do they have a history? Yup. Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm going to apologize in advance for the cliff-hanger, but I'm planning to have the rest of the story up within the next few days! Thanks again! :)**

Caroline dragged Josh out into the street.

"Caroline, where are we going?" he asked.

"To see a friend of mine. I think he can cover most of this up."

Josh stopped, pulling him hand from hers. "I'm not letting one of your rich friends pile makeup onto my face."

"Well we certainly can't get married with you looking like this."

"Caroline, stop," Josh said.

"What's wrong Juju?"

"Kiss me," he said.

"What?"

"Kiss me," he repeated.

"Like this?" she said. "Josh I love you and all, but there's a cut across your lip and on your temple. Not to mention your eye is turning green."

"Caroline," he said. "Are you going to kiss me tomorrow?"

"Of course Juju," she said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not going to magically heal overnight," he said. "And I'm not painting my face in makeup."

"But Juju," she whined.

"Caroline, kiss me."

"I can't…"

"Then maybe we should call the wedding off," he said.

"What?" she gasped. "No! No way!"

"Caroline, you can barely stand the sight of me. What happens when I get sick?"

"Isn't that what you keep your staff around for?"

"Marriage is in sickness and in health," Josh said. "If you can't promise me that now, how are you going to promise that to all our friends and family tomorrow."

"Can't we just get married and deal with all this later like normal couples?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I'm sorry, but it's over Caroline."

"No Juju, don't do this," she begged. "Please."

"I'm sorry Caroline."

"I can't believe this," she said, sliding the ring off her finger. "After everything we've been through?"

"What's my favorite color?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"What's my middle name?" he asked.

"Josh what are you asking? I don't know those things."

"You're favorite color is ebony, which is a type of white but more elegant."

"Josh…"

"You're middle name is Penelope."

"Josh, just because I don't know those things doesn't mean we can't have a great marriage."

"How can we have a marriage if we don't have the relationship to begin with?"

"Juju," stop he said.

She lowered her head, holding out the ring.

"No, keep it," he said. "I bought it for you."

"What am I going to do with it?" she asked. "You bought it for the woman you're going to marry." She paused. "And apparently, I'm not her."

He took the ring from her and watched as she turned around and walked to her limo. After he was sure she was gone, he fell to the ground in pain. He gripped his stomach and a hand found his face. He had been trying to hold it back for so long and he just couldn't any more. A tear fell to his cheek. He brushed it away, manned up, and got up, making his way to his limo.

Elliot saw him coming and ran to his side. He helped him to his own limo and they made their way home.

Before long, Yolanda and Gabi arrived at the penthouse. When they walked in the door, Gabi gasped, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Ohmygosh, Josh," She gasped.

Josh was laid out on the couch, completely covered in anything frozen from the freezer. He had peas on his stomach, corn on his shoulder, a steak on his eye and ice-packs on the back of his neck.

Gabi rushed to his side, not bothering to pick up her bag. Yolanda picked it up, closed the door, and threw their stuff on the table before approaching Josh as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt this bad?" Gabi asked. She was practically crying. "This is all my fault! We have to get you to a hospital."

"I'll be fine," Josh said.

"This is my fault," Gabi said. "If you hadn't have saved me…"

"Gabi," he said, reaching out and finding her hand. "It's okay."

"No, no," she said. "You shouldn't be hurt. This is all my fault."

"Gabi," he squeezed her hand. "I would do it all over again if it happened again."

"I shouldn't have left you at the store," she said. "I should have been there to stop them."

"If you hadn't called the police, they might still be a problem," he said.

"This is still my fault," she said again, putting her head down on the couch next to him.

"Shh," he said, running his hand through her hair. "I'm going to be okay."

"You need us to do anything?" Yolanda asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," he said. "You can go home. It's way past your quitting time."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to leave you alone with you hurt like this."

"I'm staying," Gabi said, popping up. "I won't leave him."

Josh smiled but said, "You both should go home. I already had to practically shove Elliot out the door. Don't make me do the same with you two."

"Whatever you say," Yolanda said, going to the counter and picking up her purse. "Just don't hesitate to call if you need something."

"I won't," he said.

Gabi didn't move from her spot kneeling beside the couch.

"See you in the morning,," Yolanda said.

"Sounds good," Josh said.

She walked out and shut the door firmly behind her.

"I have a feeling the real challenge is going to be you," Josh said.

"I'm not leaving," Gabi said matter-of-factly.

"You don't need to hang here with me," he said. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"It's not that I don't think you can," Gabi says. "I want to take care of you. It's the least I can do after what you've been through just to protect me.

"It did have its perks," Josh said, smiling.

"Josh," she said, blushing. "Stop, you're getting married tomorrow. Plus, I work for you. This is totally not appropriate."

"I'm not getting married tomorrow," he said.

"What?" she said.

"I'm not getting married…"

"I heard that," she interrupted. "Why not?"

"You really think I should marry Caroline?" he asked.

"Well, I…" she started.

"Be honest," he urged.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"She doesn't love you. She loves your money." Gabi said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Everyone knows. It's so obvious," she said.

"To everyone but me apparently," Josh sighed.

"Josh, you have so many people that care about you," she said. "Don't get hung up over one girl."

"But I was so close to marrying her," he said. "How am I supposed to live after that?"

"Find a new reason worth living," Gabi said. "Now stay here, I'm going to find some Neosporin for those cuts."

"Cause I'm definitely going to run away," Josh said sarcastically.

She came back immediately, holding the white and yellow tube. She knelt down beside him again and twisted the cap off. Very gently, she began to cover the cut on his temple with the paste.

"Gabi?" he asked.

"Yah?" she asked pausing.

"Kiss me," he said, hardly breathing.

She didn't even hesitate before leaning in and…..


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that the character personalities are kind of changing, that always happens when I write. Normally I would go back and change that in the second draft, but seeing as I am only writing one draft...yah. My plan is to finish this story within the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking one more, maybe two chapters if I do an epilogue. Thanks again for all the reviews. Yall's requests to hurry up really helps me to keep writing and I appreciate it! Enjoy :)**

Josh woke up with a start. He looked around and noticed he was in his bed, ice packs littering the floor around him. He took a deep breath.

"It's just a dream,' he mumbled to himself. "I'm getting married today."

"Knock knock," Gabi said, coming into the room with a breakfast tray. She was a lot more chipper than yesterday. "Good morning Josh."

"Morning," he said, wincing at the pain in his stomach when he sat up.

"You ready to get married?" she asked.

"Married? What?" he said. Then all the memories of what really happened came flooding back.

After the rehearsal, they argued about makeup all the way to the rehearsal dinner with their families. After a very nice dinner, besides the fact that they all wanted to know what happened to his face. Afterwards, their parents had insisted they couldn't see each other anymore until the wedding and they had gone their separate ways. Josh came home to his empty penthouse and grabbed all the ice packs in the freezer before retreating to him room for the night.

Josh thought about the dream. Was Gabi right? Did Caroline only want him for his money? And he was almost positive she couldn't answer any personal questions about him. Should that be important?

He sat in bed questioning himself until he realized Gabi was trying to get his attention.

"Josh, Jahhh shh. Josh? You in there?" Gabi was saying.

Josh snapped back to the present. "Gabi, what's my favorite color?"

"Blue, because of the blanket your grandmother made you when you were little," she answered without hesitations.

"What's my middle name?" he asked.

"Michael," she said. "What's with the quiz?"

"I was just wondering," he said.

"I made all your favorite foods," she said, "Plus lots of bacon. And I have a tin of your favorite muffins, banana nut, for you to take on your honeymoon."

"Thanks, Gabi," he said, getting out of bed. He approached her and gave her a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about the fact that you have a bruised eye and that you slept with ice packs if it weren't for me. I am so so so sorry by the way."

"It's fine Gabi. I blame those goons, not you. They shouldn't have messed with you in the first place."

"Thanks, Josh," she said smiling. "Time to get ready for your wedding." She began to pick up the ice packs around his bed.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" he asked.

She paused, thinking carefully. "No matter what I think, it's all down to what you think or well, how you feel about her."

"That's wise, but definitely not what I was looking for."

"Sorry Josh, but I'm not marrying her. You are." She said.

"Thanks," he said. He grabbed a piece of bacon off the tray before walking into his bathroom to take a shower.

Josh came downstairs, still confused about everything going on. In his dream, Caroline was awful, but in real life, she wasn't really like that. Was she? Gabi knew the answers to his question, so surely Caroline would too.

When he reached the bottom floor he froze. "Cooper? I thought you were in China."

"I was, he said, "But I came back last night."

"Why?"

"To be with Gabi," he said. "I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer."

"You have to see what he brought me," Gabi shrieked, coming around the corner holding a book. She ran beside him and handed it to him.

He looked down and saw what it was. "A Julia Child's cook book? Don't you already have one?"

"Yes, but this one is a first edition, and it's signed," She squealed again, opening the book to the first page to reveal a signature.

"You came all the way back to bring her this book?" Josh asked.

"Well, I came to be with her, but the book was a good excuse," Cooper said.

Gabi took the book back and hugged it to her chest. Yolanda was rolling her eyes by the couch.

Gabi went back to Cooper and hugged him again.

Josh walked towards Yolanda and whispered to her, "Are they back together?"

"I'm not sure if she's in a relationship with him or that book," Yolanda said seriously.

Elliot came into the room, "Josh, you have to get dressed now! We're leaving in an hour."

"I need to talk to Caroline," Josh said.

"You can't," Elliot said. "You can't talk to her or see her until she walks down the aisle." Elliot ushered him back into his room.

"Elliot, you're my best friend right?"

"Why Josh," Elliot says placing his hand across his heart. "Of course I am. I'm so glad you think of me that way."

"Do you think Gabi and Cooper make a good couple?"

"I'm not sure what answer you want," Elliot said.

"Be honest," Josh said. "I don't want her to get hurt again, especially over the same guy."

"I think she loooves that book," Elliot said. "And she loves the fact that he ran through an airport and knocked on her door at 3 in the morning to give it to her. I have no idea why though. I'd be pretty mad if someone woke me up at 3 in the morning."

"But their back together?" he asked.

"I guess so," Elliot said. "But Josh, you're getting married in a couple hours. Why are you so worried about this?"

"Is that how Caroline and I are?" he asked. "Is her book my money?"

"Josh, you're just getting cold feet," Elliot said. "Do you love Caroline?"

"I think so," he said, very unsure.

"Why did you ask her to marry you?" Elliot asked.

"Because she was my whole world. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her." Josh said.

"Was? What changed?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, I have other priorities too," Josh said.

"That weren't there before," Elliot asked.

"That I didn't think mattered before," Josh explained.

"Like what?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, like, um…"

"Like Gabi?" Elliot suggested.

"I mean, yah, I feel the need to take care of her. Have you seen her?" he asked.

"I told you to hire Chef Michael," Elliot said. "That's your fault."

"No," Josh said. "I would NEVER want to trade Gabi. I don't know what I would do without her. She just makes me feel…"

"Like you have a reason worth living?" Elliot suggested.

"Woah, Déjà vu," Josh said.

"From what?" Elliot asked.

"I can't remember," Josh said. He paused to think, and gasped, "My dream!"

"What dream?" Elliot asked.

"In my dream, Caroline and I called off the wedding. I came back here and Gabi came and was taking care of me and talking to me. I said I didn't know what to do now without Caroline and she told me to find another reason worth living," he explained.

"You called off your wedding?" Elliot asked. "Why?"

"Because she was disgusted of me because of the bruise and cuts. I wanted to marry someone who would take care of me through sickness and in health."

"So what does this mean?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I'm not going to break up with her over my dream," he said. "That's not real."

"In that case, you need to go get dressed!" Elliot practically shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, leaving the office and heading up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh stood at the front of the room, the Priest beside him as guests found their seats.

"Can't I just talk to her through the door?" Josh asked Elliot.

"No, you're not allowed anywhere near her before the ceremony," Elliot answered.

"How can I be sure this is right if I don't talk to her?" Josh asked.

"Think about why you wanted to marry her before," Elliot said. "Don't blame her for your dream."

"You don't think I'm making a mistake?" Josh asked.

"I think you need to do whatever makes you happy," Elliot said.

"Does she make you happy?" the priest interjected, "Or does that other blond girl who was up here yesterday?"

"Well, I mean," Josh looked over and saw Gabi, giggling and leaning against Cooper in the second row. "Caroline makes me happy," he said.

"Why didn't the two of you meet with me ahead of time?" the priest asked.

"We weren't supposed to get married for another 6 months," Josh said. "But the venue she originally wanted had a cancellation, and since it was a 2 year waiting list, she jumped at the opportunity."

"Gotcha," he said. "I would have liked to get to know you ahead of time though," the priest said. "Just from yesterday's rehearsal, I have to say, Josh, you seem to be in quite the triangle."

"The what?" he asked.

"The triangle. You've got two girls you think you're in love with. If you're not a hundred percent sure, why are you marrying Caroline?"

"I am not in love with Gabi," he said. "She's just my chef."

"Didn't sound like that yesterday," he said.

"Gabi and I are….close," he explained. "I'm close to all my staff. My best man is actually my publicist. My maid is like a mom to me," he said pointing out Elliot and Yolanda," and my chef is like my…"

"Girlfriend?" he asked?

"Sister?" Josh said, his voice getting high at the thought.

"You don't have sex with your sister," Elliot interrupted.

"It's your decision," the priest said. "Just make sure you know all the facts first."

"Now I'm even more confused," Josh said, turning back to Elliot. "Can I please talk to Caroline?"

"No!" Elliot said.

"Can I call her?" he asked.

"The maid-of-honor has her phone," Elliot said.

Josh groaned. "Then I have to talk to Gabi." He turned around but found himself looking at the two making out.

"Maybe it is cold feet," Josh said. "Everyone goes through this? Right? I mean, it's only for the rest of my life."

"Deep breaths Josh," Elliot said. "You can do this."

The music started behind them and Josh saw his mother coming down the aisle. He shifted back and forth, trying to convince himself he was making the right decision. Once the family had been seated, the bridal party began making their way to the front. Gabi and Cooper had stopped making out and were now watching the processional, Gabi's arm wrapped around Coopers. With the flower girl, and ring bearer finishing the procession, the bridal march of _Canon in D _came over the speakers and everyone in the room stood and turned to watch her entrance.

She was beautiful. There was no denying that. She came down the aisle, smiling at all her guests, arm linked with her fathers. The dress showed its expense. The top half of the dress was a bodice covered in sequins in an elegant design. From her waist down, layers upon layers of material gave it a small poof, making her look like a princess. A tiara rested on her head, which was pulled into an elegant updo. She wore white heels styled like the rest of her shoes, only these were covered in the same elegant sequin design as the top of her dress. She wore sequin covered dangling earrings and a diamond necklace with sequins surrounding the diamond.

Josh was so in awe at the dress, and by the time he got to her face, he didn't see a loving smile, but instead an annoying scowl. She was looking at his face, which reminded him of the cuts and bruises there. He had made no effort to cover them up, them being too painful to touch.

Her dad handed her over and they stepped up to the priest, but she harshly whispered, "Where's your make-up? You look awful!"

"It hurts," he whispered back.

"I don't care, you're ruining my wedding pictures."

"You're pictures?" he asked.

"Our pictures," she corrected.

"What's my middle name?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked. "Right now?"

"Yes," he said, now speaking normal. "What's my middle name?"

"I don't know," she asked. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Everyone in this room knows my middle name," he said. "It's on the invitations."

"So?" She gasped. "Josh, what are you doing?"

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"Does anyone have any reason to object to this marriage?" the priest asked.

A quiet filled the room. Josh almost prayed someone would say something.

"Anyone?" the priest asked again, looking directly at Josh.

Josh couldn't bring himself to mutter a word. He was so confused. He wanted to marry her, but again he didn't. Did she really know his heart? Did she love him or his money? She did spend all that time with him. And the sex was great. But did he have feelings for Gabi too? He didn't think of them the same way at all though. Did that mean he only loved one of them? But he didn't love Gabi, well, not in that way, did he? He was really doing all this last minute…

"Josh?" the priest asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, looking at him.

"The ring," he said.

"Right," he turned and took the ring that Elliot was holding out to him. He looked at the priest and slid it onto Caroline's hand as the priest instructed.

Caroline did the same, and they began their vows. Caroline started.

"Josh, I knew the moment I met you that I wanted to spend my life with you. You have the look, the money, and the lifestyle that I was looking for."

Josh was astounded. It was one thing to think those things, but to say them aloud?

She continued. "You and I were made for each other. We fit together perfectly. We're the same. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Josh?" the priest asked looking at him.

Josh couldn't believe what she just said. He thought back to what Gabi had taught him yesterday. Love. There was nothing about true love in there. Then he remembered what Gabi had said to him.

_"I love the way you care about everyone close to you. I love how even though you're in a class way above the rest of us, you treat everyone with respect. I love how you'll drop whatever your doing to rescue me. I love how you can go from depressed to impressed in a half a second. I love how you give everyone a chance, even if they don't come close to deserving it. I love the trust you have, always giving the benefit of the doubt. I love the way you treat me and the way you don't let anything stop you from doing what's right. Because of all this plus so much more, I fell in love with you."_

Those were real vows. Not what Caroline just said to him. Did he really want to sign away his life to someone who didn't really love him?

The priest nudged him again. "Josh?"

"I can't," Josh finally said. "I'm sorry Caroline, but we aren't in love."

"What are you doing?" Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"I can't marry you," he said. "It's not right."

"Juju, it's perfect, just say your vows."

"Say what?" Josh asked. "I met you first, so when I met the girl I really loved, I was trying so hard not to cheat on you that I never realized you don't really love me and that I actually love her?"

Everyone gasped, including Caroline.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but you deserve to be with someone who truly loves you and only you."

"You're embarrassing me, Juju," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I can't."

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned before making her way back down the aisle. Her bridesmaids and parents rushed after her.

"Good for you, son," the priest said. "I thought you were going to make the worst decision of your life for a minute there."

"It doesn't matter," Josh said. "The girl I want to be with is with someone else."

"You talking about the blond girl who's been trying not to cry and fake laughing all night?" he asked.

"The what?" Josh asked.

"The girl who was silently hoping the love of her life didn't get married and this was all a bad dream?" came a voice behind him.

Josh turned around and came face to face with Gabi.

"Gabi," he breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

He laced his hand in hers and pulled her through the side door into his dressing room. As soon as she shut the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

It wasn't fake this time. It wasn't quick by any means. There wasn't even one chance of wondering what the people watching were thinking. It was real, and soft, and soul-searching. Josh had one hand cupping her face, the other resting on her hip. Her hands rested on his chest between them.

When they finally pulled away, they were breathing heavy. Josh's hand stayed on her cheek.

"I love you," he said. "I love you and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. I'm sorry I put you through hell having to deal with Caroline. But I am not sorry that we slept together that night. I'm only sorry I don't remember it. You're always there for me, and I wouldn't change a single moment between us."

Gabi smiled. "I love you too," she said. With that, she closed the distance between them again.

"Hey guys, what now?" came a voice from the door. "Gabi?"

"Crap," she said, pulling away. "Cooper."

Josh took a step back, but not too far.

"Cooper I'm so so so sorry," she said.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked. "After everything I did for you."

"I know, and I really appreciate all those things. I love that you did them for me, but I love Josh. I thought I was getting over him when we were dating, but…"

"I was the distraction, the rebound."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think Josh and I were ever going to be together. I really thought I was moving on."

"And what about you?" Cooper said turning to Josh.

"I punched you for touching her and banned you from dating," he said. "I have no reason to apologize to you."

"Fair enough," he said. "I guess I'll get my stuff and go," Cooper said.

"I'm really sorry," Gabi said.

"Yah, okay," he said, and walked out the door, right into Sofia. She linked her arm through his and whisked him off to boost his confidence. It was her thing after all.

"I am never ever letting you go," Josh said, pulling her back to him.

"I think I'll be okay with that," she said, as his lips pressed to hers again.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Someone said something to me and I just didn't have to heart to write after that. Hope everyone likes this ending!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to ABCFamily, not me.**


End file.
